Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem
Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem is a fan fiction written by user KidVegeta. This story details Kid Buu's journey in the wake of his death, at the end of Dragon Ball Z. This story is written in a more adult fashion, compared to the rest of Dragon Ball Z. The story's overall theme is the loss of innocence. As can be inferred, the style of writing is a nod to the greatest writer of all time, J.R.R. Tolkien. Theme Song Peace Of Mind by Two Steps From Hell Characters Kid Buu (main character) Babadi Baba Uub Goku Plot Overview Kid Buu had been killed, like all villains before him. The world was back to normal. Only... it wasn't. Buu's raw power was too great. Too great for his trip to hell. Even King Yemma could not hold such a being therein. So, heeding Goku's advice, the King instead chose to "reincarnate" Buu, on earth as a human. This new character's name was Uub. Uub was kept safe, his power controlled by Goku on earth. But that wasn't the end. Because, Buu himself did not vanish with this reincarnation. All his power was gone, but he was still physically present in hell. Growing depressed and hopeless, Buu, as fate would have it, suddenly bumped into a witch. An all too familiar witch. Thus started the journey of the most unlikely duo. Chapter List Warning! This story assumes that the reader is familiar with the entirety of Dragon Ball Z. Particularily events that take place during the various Buu Sagas, ending at episode 286. This story picks up immediately after that episode. 'Reborn' “Hey you! What are you waiting for? It’s now or never!” The culmination of the last battle for the universe was now at its breaking point. Only left were two. The saiyan Goku, and the abomination Majin Buu. The rest, Hercule, Good Buu, Vegeta, they were all broken onto the ground. But it was not hopeless. Goku had used much of the previous fight time to prepare his trump card; the spirit bomb. The only thing that could, now, kill Buu. Buu was aware, however. He held a hostage, the other saiyan Vegeta, in stark defiance to Goku above. It would have to be both, or neither. Without warning, another figure roared into the picture, knocking Buu aside. It was the good Buu, damaged and weary, who had so long ago split from his evil side. Unfortunately for the good Buu, that act also led him to part ways with the majority of his power. This last gasp would do no good, for but a few moments. “Get him!” The good Buu screamed. Hercule, also watching, ran forward and quickly grabbed Vegeta. Tears in his eyes, he realized what the good Buu’s sacrifice was for. So he had to make this work. Behind him, in the distance, he heard the expected scream. Good Buu was done, and the evil side was now free again. He would not let Hercule get very far. Unless… “Hey… you! What are you waiting for?!” Goku turned his focus to the screaming Hercule below. His eyes widened, as he comprehended what Hercule had. “He’s got Vegeta. Ah… way to go champ! You really are a hero.” Goku turned back to the evil Buu, spirit bomb above him. He smiled. “This is for you, Majin Buu! From the people of earth! Spirit bomb!” With that, the saiyan threw his ball of energy. And it was huge. Majin Buu, in a vain attempt, tried to counter, but it was no use. This thing would hit its course. And it did. In shock, Buu stepped back, as if trying to flee. But it was too late. The huge ball of energy hit him, right on target. Buu was his most powerful in his current form, his original form. Long ago he had been tainted by his absorption of the Supreme Kais. The result of that lay in a pink glob, only a few feet away. He had only been clean now, for a few hours. Now back in his original kid form, with no distractions, he was nigh unstoppable. Were the spirit bomb fired at any other being, at any other time, it would have worked. But not here. Not now. Buu, swiftly becoming focused in the wake of his near-annihilation, planted his feet, extended his arms, and stopped the spirit bomb’s progression. He was stronger than fighter who controlled it. And with a deafening scream, he took over the ball. It began, slowly, pushing back toward its owner. A grin came to Buu face… a technique such as the one in his hands could have killed him. But it also, under his control, would destroy half the galaxy. And he did like fireworks. Goku had put most of his energy into the bomb, and the rest into trying to stop Buu’s control of it. He had nothing left now, to stop the Majin. Goku was spent. No body else was there to stop Buu. Buu let out another scream, knowing he would prevail. His immaturity, his impatience, was almost too much to handle. He needed to watch it all end here. And then Goku, power level reduced to nothing, stopped, fully given up. Buu screamed again, in his insanity. He jumped into the air, spirit bomb now completely under his control. Brightly burning and with no hesitation, the spirit bomb was sent hurdling toward Goku. Buu stepped back, to watch it all fall into ruin. Were it not for his child mind, Buu’s folly would not have been here. For even in his victory, the kid Majin was not one to settle down. He began his celebratory dances immediately, back turned to his prey. In hindsight, not the best move. For, by some miraculous turn of fate, beyond all knowledge, the saiyan warrior’s power was back. Not only that, Goku had taken control of the spirit bomb and sent it flying back to Buu. Buu turned just in time to see the great concentration before him. In vain, he put back out his hands, to stop it. But the tide had risen against him, this time. Buu could no longer hold it any more. Goku, seeing this, let out a sigh of relief, “It looks like it’s the end of the road, Buu. It’s a darn shame. When I first met you, I could sense that there was good in you. You were like a naughty little child that didn’t know any better. Fighting was more of a game, than anything else. But then you separated, the evil was expelled. The struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see. And the darkness overpowered the light. After that, you were different. You were ruthless. You became a living nightmare, and you delighted in every moment of it. You didn’t even show a shred of decency or mercy. And that’s why it has to end like this. You’ll have to learn It the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. It’s wrong. Maybe you’ll come back someday, as… as a better person, I hope. I’d like that. Perhaps we’ll have a little one on one.” Goku then pushed his blast forward. As it overtook the demon, the two’s eyes met. Goku let out the last word, “Adios. I’ll be waiting for you, Majin Buu!” Buu’s eyes widened, his arms thrown out, in a final attempt at preservation. It was a useless gesture, for naught but a moment later he was, in totality, consumed. The greatest threat the universe had ever faced, and would ever face was now dead. But death was only the beginning. Like all evil beings, Buu would go to hell. It was to be expected, after killing so many trillions of other beings. But with his still active power, how could he be kept? King Yemma knew this. He was, after all, the powerful overlord of heaven and hell. Buu would not hold for long, before he killed everyone therein, and then broke free again. The only way to prevent this would be to rip all the power out of Buu, and place it in another. One pure of heart; blank of mind. A new born baby could do… King Yemma leaned over his desk. The witch Baba was there, on one of her daily visits. She would be perfect. “Baba, come here for a moment.” Said Yemma, grinning at the genius of his thoughts. The feeling was… unnatural. No pain, no sound, only light. First white, then dark. Very dark. Kid Buu was in hell, though he did not know it. At first, he didn’t even know what had happened. He took a step forward, cautiously. And then, like being hit with a tidal wave, the memories came sharply back. The Majin growled, furious with his hate. Twisting and turning, with his elasticity, Buu saw it. The halo, upon his head. And that led to only another scream. A scream of vengeance. Buu was now singularly focused on finding something to kill. In tantrum, he was now even more dangerous and unpredictable. For the playfulness was gone, the child was no more; only insanity remained. He jumped forward, shooting off pink blasts into the rock faces around him. As he walked forward, through the dust and rubble, he could only see one thing. That face of the saiyan who killed him. The other members of Hell, who had just watched his death, on a screen, now turned to face crashing and rattling of noises coming from the far corner. Another blast was heard, shaking the entire locale. Smoke billowed, outward. Out of that smoke came, chin up and eyes wide, Kid Buu. Everyone watching him took a collective step back, afraid of the Majin, even in death. Were it any other day, these old villains watching would have been eliminated from all time and memory. But they had a saving grace, if only momentary. A member of their little gang; Babidi. Buu’s eyes scanned his new quarry, until falling on Babidi. Without a moment’s rest, he stretched his head, all the way up to the wizard. He opened his mouth, to show his teeth to the congregation before him. The better to eat them with. But first Buu would kill Babidi again. Without a laugh, without a blink, Buu spoke, “Bye bye…” He brought his arm up, and strangled Babidi. “Mr. Babidi.” 'Pathos' Majin Buu tightened his grip on his old master’s neck. A glimmer of light shone beneath his eyes; his insanity manifesting. Babidi mouth agape, eyes tearing up, sputtered about. The others simply watched. Even all of them put together would be no match against Buu. Against the strongest being in existence. Buu was not smiling. Not taking joy in his actions. It was such a stark contrast to his so familiar child personality of before. He was growing up. Or just pissed. Buu picked up Babidi and threw him into a far wall. The remaining members of hell stood still behind him. Hoping, praying that it wasn’t their turn. Abandoning reason for madness, one member moved. No one even saw Buu as he grabbed the alien. But he did. Back in place, the one who moved now in his hands, Buu let out another scream. This one in anguish. He quickly impaled the alien with his arm, and exploded it into pink dust. Buu then dropped to the ground, still screaming. Something wasn’t quite right. Buu grabbed at his head. He rose into the air, still screaming and pulling at his face. Pink blobs started raining down. The group of onlookers, stricken with fright and curiosity, stepped back too fearful of the Majin’s presence. Suddenly he stopped. The screaming, the self mutilation all ceased. Gracefully, angelically, Buu descended in fetal repose. As he touched the ground, he slumped over unconscious. No one dared even breath for several moments. But when it was clear Buu was not faking, the entire group let out a sigh of relief. Babidi, still alive, emerged from rubble afar to witness it all. “Stupid brat! He’s like a little kid, only no one can touch him! And then when he does die, we get slapped with him? What fool thought it was better to bring him here? He’ll kill us all!” Babidi climbed over the broken rocks, back down to Buu. Cautiously, he re-approached his old device. Was Buu dead? No, as a matter of fact. As Babidi closed in on him, from behind, Buu’s feet shot out again, wrapping around the wizard’s neck. His head stretched out, to meet Babidi, upside down. “B-Buu… stop this! Let me g-g-goooo!!!” Babidi choked out, slapping at Buu. Surprisingly, Buu did let go. But not of his own accord. The force of Babidi’s hit had thrown the demon away. Babidi, gasping again, looked down upon his hand. Had he just done that? Babidi walked over to Buu again, this time the pink menace did not offer resistance. He kicked Buu, several times, hard. And even more surprisingly, Buu screamed in pain. In real pain. Babidi cackled. “Oh, how wonderful! Majin Buu‘s power is gone!” The other members of hell crept forward, not believing the suddenness of their resurgence. Babidi continued kicking Buu, and Buu continued screaming, in pain, in tantrum. He couldn’t do a thing to stop them. Frieza, seeing his opportunity, picked Buu up with his telekinesis and shot a single beam of energy through his chest. Majin Buu screamed, and blood poured out. But he didn’t retaliate. The others seeing this, joined in. The pain of constant torture lessened as Buu fell into delirium. He began seeing visions, reliving the past. The Saiyan who killed him came into focus, more. “You’ll have to learn it the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. It’s wrong.” Buu shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out him. He woke, returning to reality. One of them, anyway. Because somehow his powers were gone. Even the weakling Babidi whom Buu had killed originally, now had complete control over him. It wasn’t right. As time wore on, the beings in hell grew disinterested in him. Babidi remained close, always, but the others left him alone. Buu would just sit on a rock, away from them, away from everybody, hoping for it all to end. It would have already, had he not been able to regenerate. But now even that last ability seemed more a curse. Buu picked up a small rock and tossed it. Buu could not grasp what was happening, physically nor mentally. Physically, he had lost his power. He knew that, just now how it happened. Mentally though, even as he refused to accept it, Buu had lost some of his personality. Without his strength, the insanity driven fun had evaporated quickly. That left only a shell, of emptiness. Buu still didn’t know where he was. Or why he was here. Like the others, he had a halo over his head. One of the people who had fought Buu on the Kai planet had a halo. And that was after Buu killed him. He rolled over, off his rock, to look into the water flowing nearside. Buu looked into it, only seeing a reflection of himself, bloodied and battered. The image of that Saiyan returned to him, “Maybe you’ll come back someday, as a better person.” Buu growled, softly, and shot an energy blast into the water, disrupting the image. He didn’t care about anything, except for finding that Saiyan and killing it. That’s all he wanted. But now, without his power, it was useless. He kicked at the ground, in his child’s frustration. He didn’t understand how to deal with his situation, nor on setting depression. As fate would have it, he didn’t have to. Others, beyond his understanding, were now the puppet masters in this waning game. And then, unexpectedly, one such master appeared. The creature was a human, and wore strange clothes. When it appeared, it was riding on a large, clear-white ball. The creature surveyed the surroundings, until finding Buu. At his sight, she sped toward him. He had his head in his arms at her arrival, and did not move to greet her. The creature stepped off her ball, and walked up to Buu. It was almost strange that she had no fear. “You the Buu?” she asked. At his ignoring, she waved her hand in his face, “Hey, you! I’m talking to you! Are you Buu?” Babidi peeked over, from another vantage point, “He he he!! Looks like Buu’s having a temper tantrum. It’s okay, little babies like him have those all the time.” The other creature did not listen to Babidi. Instead, she turned back to Buu, “Hey, Buu guy. I’ve got something to show you. And if you don’t come and look, right now… well I just leave ya here!” Buu got up, slumped in posture. The witch stepped back, not prepared for his face, which was covered in blood. But that was not why she took a step back. Because Buu had something else on his face. Something more disturbing. Tears. Majin Buu had been genuinely crying. 'Me... Buu' Thus it came to pass that all members in hell were aware of a new intruder. This multitude was not inherently uniform, though. Only those of power, of intellect could even begin to grasp what was happening in the reaches of their stronghold. Frieza, Cell, Gero, all these were among those chosen elite. In the blanketed wastes of their den, gases and smoke billowing, naught but these could make out the faint outline of a creature beyond. With it was the Majin, Buu. It had been long since that fateful event, wherein the demon Majin had lost its power; a saving grace for all others. In the period since, a swift retribution had been placed upon it, Frieza chief among the torturers. Sharply, they arrived at this esoteric meeting, to the disdain of none but Babidi himself. For he was already nestled, with a bird’s eye view of the below goings on. Below, in the darkness of the wastes, Buu and the witch were standing, facing one another. “Hey! I’m not standing here all day! Are you coming with me?” asked the witch, growing increasingly impatient. The voice was distinct upon the still air, cutting through it like a knife. She stood, facing Buu in confidence. It was a strange scene. Her crystal ball which was the device used to arrive on, remained in air, hovering. Buu moved forward, now hiding his tears of old. He reached a hand out to the ball to touch. A spectacle was released from within it. Bright lights, soundless shone through the dark around. A collective gasp was let out from the onlookers, save for Babidi who expected as much. The witch jumped forward to push Buu away from her long prided posession, “Hey! Don’t touch my ball with your filthy little hands, you birdbrain!” Buu did not move as the witch continued her tirade. For within the ball itself, something else stirred. Something to see, perhaps, but not to touch. For beholden within was a single image, of a baby child. Dark skinned he was and peaceful he was; but also familiar. Buu stared in at this now fully removed from the reality of his surroundings. It was only him and the baby. Babidi watched with curiosity anew, for these reactions by his Buu were not expected nor even possible. Buu was only a device, created by Babidi’s late father Bibidi. A singular entity with a singular goal. To destroy the universe. The childish personality was an unseen side effect, but it was not so damaging at first. For a child’s only purpose in creation is to obey his parents. But in the end, that had been Babidi’s undoing. For when Buu became aware, even in his limited intelligence that he would be better off without Babidi’s command, Buu had killed his master. Even then, Babidi had not believed that Buu was ‘alive’. Alive in the sense that he had feelings, or could expand upon emotions. After all his father’s notes had said no such thing was possible. That Buu could feel nothing but the joy of destruction. Well, Bibidi had been wrong. For even in his disbelief at Buu’s sincere tantrum, even at his unwillingness to accept rapid change in character, Babidi had expected something to occur when Buu touched the ball. He was no fool, Babidi. He knew what went on in the places around him. The rules of reality were substantively consistent. Those who went to hell, went there with all power, with all strength; with all fear. Buu had been made exception to this, late in the game for the nature of his insanity. Without such a restriction, all of the universe would still be brought to ruin. For Buu’s strength was enough that no other being could stand to him. The power had not been wasted or let out like smoke in the wind. Instead, the overlord of hell had given the vast reserves of Buu’s power to a human, letting the creature be reborn in another. The echoes of his power still to be alive even in Majin’s death. All this Babidi knew. Henceforth, it made perfect sense that such a event would occur. The ball shone within it, Babidi was sure, the human whom had been given the gift of Buu’s power. Evidently by the way Buu was acting, this he knew as well. The witch had by now turned to face Buu, for naught but patience would yield his person. She came upon his finding within the ball of crystal and grew wild because of it. The picture inside was the single item which had been forbidden by the King Yemma. Buu was not to see where his power went, lest he pursue that being to the ruin of all. Control was slipping out of Baba’s fingers now. Buu had her ball, and others of genuine strength who could kill her were creeping into the fragile sanctuary. It was time to leave, with Buu or without. She jumped back onto the ball, obscuring Buu’s vision of his other self. Buu, in his quiet tantrum threw her back, into the rocks below. While he was without the vast powers he was first gifted with, Buu was still enough to weild his will over Baba. He turned to face her, bobbing and puffing in the dust. He pointed to the ball, “Who?!” The witch Baba’s eyes widened. Now this early in the game, Majin had been given an unforeseen and unexpected advantage. Hope and sorrow were becoming one, far too soon. “You think I’d tell you that?!” Swiftly Buu reached to her with his long arms, stretching in a show of strength. He grabbed her by the throat, that glint of malice back in his eyes. The witch was brought up, to be pushed into her own ball. “Look.” Buu said quietly. All hints that he was still the same being as before were quickly disappearing. Even Babidi could not not predict Buu’s next movements… what he was trying to accomplish. Buu spoke up again, repeating himself, “Who?” Baba, now scrunched up against her ball replied, if muffled, “He’s you!” Buu took a step back, dropping Baba to the ground. His eyes grew large, comprehending what had just occurred. Babidi seeing his opportunity revealed himself once again, jumping down into Buu’s den. “So, Buu… you finally found it all out. Bravo. I didn’t think you had it in you.” said Babidi, cracking a sarcastic smile. Buu ignored his old master, and once again picked up Baba. “Take me…” he whispered again to her. “You kidding me? I don’t know where he is! And besides, he’s grown u-” Buu tightened his strangle hold on her, squeezing the air and life from her. There was no choice now. It was a demand, insanity induced. “Alright, alright! I’ll take ya! Let me go!“ Baba wheezed. Buu dropped her, and she sputtered back onto her ball, in familiar jest. After naught but a moment she turned again to Buu, coldly, “Get on, then.” He reached out his arm, and grappled on. Baba took off in haste to get out of the wretched and pitiable cesspool that was hell. Babidi moved forward, to grab Buu. He wanted his creature to fail more than anyone. After all, it was Buu who had put him here… He reached out and grabbed Buu’s foot, causing an almost comical expansion as Buu was stretched to his limit. Buu’s head returned back down to the ground, at Babidi. Double-edged sword though it may be, Buu still had his power of regeneration, of elasticity. Without recourse, he sucked his foot back up into his being, giving off the sight of a pink glob of unknown horrible things. Babidi was brought up with him, into the vast ball of pink goo. Buu’s head re-emerged from the glob, looking down upon the quickly dimishing ground below him. In a stark move, he opened his mouth and spit; sending Babidi flying back to the bottom. Back where he belonged. The silence fell upon the members of Hell, who remained quiet and awestruck of the dealings that took place in their presence. Majin Buu was once again gone though in this sense, not as before. Now his threat to the existence of the world was perhaps more than in his original life. He had a malice, a maturity about him that would not betray this time. This time he would only kill, there would be no more games. 'To Dust' Dust and sand billowed as the unlikely duo came upon the world. Bobbing and puffing down to the cracked surface, Baba the witch descended. Gently she touched down, and Majin Buu, hanging below and asleep from the ride woke swiftly. He started, suddenly, popping a bubble of mucus which had precariously bobbled the entire ride. Yawning, he looked around at his surroundings. It was quickly established to be a different venue than before. Before, Buu had not paid much of any detail to the surroundings about. But even he was aware of the lush paradise, tucked away in its little corner of the galaxy, in tepid innocence. Now, here, there was but a flat line vision. Barren and wasted was the ground about, though not in the way of the previous encounter in Hell. Here, there was nothing at all. No rocks, no stinking gases, no wretched din of villains. It was peaceful. Baba had chosen this place for that singular purpose. If only to stall or wane the madman’s pursuit. She assumed that he had returned to kill Goku, after all. That could not happen. For with Goku was the device crafted from Majin himself. Were the two pieces to come in contact, a possibility of connection was too great. Were they reformed, little could be done to save the universe. All this Baba knew. And yet she still gambled it in a curious attempt to self preserve. Perhaps she too was curious to Buu’s journey. To see from inside the eye of the storm itself, how it would all unfold. Perhaps. The Majin stood, hunched and slouched in a thrown posture. Wretched and pitiable was his posture and wickedness was in his eyes. But it was not a welcome hatred. It was not an emotion, fallen back upon in steadfast use. This was something new for him. Some kind of different feeling. He was a child thrown into the harsh reality of the world, trying to surface for air. His anger was not something that could be controlled, nor deterred. Previously he would have jumped into this opportunity in mocking jest of all. He would have caused great fires rising and roaring through the streets, consuming flesh and mind and bone. He would have ruled over the universe until noises quieted, the pulse of life ran out and the planets went dark. Until the magic was lost. And then, the child he was, Buu would fall into a despair unheeded and unaccounted for. A miserable end to a miserable life. That was all now changed, in a twist of irony to save his being. He would no longer take that path of light slowly burning out of reckless insanity. No, now he was a focused being. One who would still get the goal he wanted and deserved. The death of the Saiyan Goku at his hands. Buu’s existence was from the start, doomed. But he was not aware of such things, devised by old magicians and vagabonds alike, huddled together in the forgotten times by the waning lights of petty revenge. Were their efforts any the nobler, perchance it was they would be remembered. But he had no master now. No Bibidi or Babidi to tell him what to do as a mindless tool time once crafted. The Majin and the witch stepped forward, peering upon the horizon. On it was a dot of land, a speck of possible intelligence. Upon Kid Buu’s death, the Saiyan Goku had taken in upon him to rid the world of all that was Buu. The Dragon Ball, mystical devices that could grant wishes were used on the populace of earth. For every being surely remembered Buu and his constant horror. For no other being had ever destroyed the earth, nor killed all but one of its inhabitants. The balls were used in haste to eliminate every person’s memory of Buu. So that now, were he to enter into a town, not a person but Goku himself would recognize him. And so the two did. An odd sight it was, for it was remembered by the town elders for generations to come. A strange pink being, resolute in despair and a small pink haired woman on a shining ball. At first no one really believed their eyes. Sights like this were but fables, tales of old. Quiet came upon the little village, a blanket of foreboding. Buu walked forward. His posture remained defeated, hateful. But no one dared stop him nor question him. Strange beings were there to see perhaps, but not to touch. Not to trifle with. The creed of the town had sustained it for a good deal of years; don’t stick your nose into business that isn’t yours. So they didn’t. Buu passed the streets in dead silence. Baba followed, bored and irritated, though not a word rose from her. Suddenly, Buu stopped, causing Baba to run into him. Annoyed she raised her hat, the better to see him with. “Hey!? What are ya doing?” Baba asked, piercing the silence for a moment. Buu did not answer. His eyes shone with lust and craving. His mouth was agape, saliva beginning to form about. For in Buu’s presence was a shop. Dirty and beaten was its sign, but Baba could clearly read it, ‘BAKERY’. Drifting out from inside was the sweet smell of fresh dough and of sugar icing. And it held its alluring grasp over Buu. For even in his new damaged mentality, chocolate was king. He marched inside, smashing through the windowed door. The man working inside jumped back, aghast at his new customer. He squinted, as if not believing his eyes. Finally sure that the thing in front of him was real, he opened his mouth, “H-h-hello. W-what’ll you have?” Buu stared about. Cakes, pies, assorted chocolates decorated the walls. “All.” he said, simply. The man’s head jerked back, not understanding, “What was that?” Buu turned to face the man behind the glass counter. The look on his face was of fervent hate and impatience, “Buu want all of it.” The man trembled again, “Uuhhh… that’s a lot of money… You’re gonna have to pay me f-first.” Buu huffed, ignoring him. He stretched his arms out, and shot through the glass counter ahead. Gingerly, he picked up a cake and pulled it out. “Hey! You vandal! You’re gonna have to pay for that!” screamed the store owner again, to no avail. In a flurry, Buu swiped every sweet treat in the store. His arms were piled high with it all. “Are ya listening to me!? I said you gotta pay for that stuff!” Buu exhaled with his chin up in triumph. He began walking, to leave the store and enjoy his prize. “I’ll call the cops! Get back here you thief!” The store owner rushed Buu who, in triumph, did not turn to face him. He had his prize, now it was time to leave. The babbling of a worthless being was not his trouble now. But the store owner did not see it this way. He saw a vandal taking his hard earned goods from him. And that was too much to sit back and watch. The man let out a yell and grabbed a nearby broom. With fury, he rushed at Buu and struck him. Buu lurched forward and stopped walking. Panting, the man shout out again, “N-now… are ya… are you gonna pay for that or not? I said I’ll call the cops, and I-” In mid sentence he stopped. Buu had turned around, head only to face the man. His lips trembling, the store owner stepped back. This show of insanity was too much. With a growl Buu brought his antenna up and shot a bright pink beam at the man. With a scream, he was reduced to naught but chocolate, hovering in mid air. Buu did not smile at this. He did not take joy like before. In stead he had a look of curiosity on his face. A child in a candy store, so to speak. Before the man chocolate fell to the ground, though, Buu made a swift gesture with his tongue. A flash of bright blue sped by, as he extended his tongue to the chocolate. Quickly, he retracted, and ate. It was the first thing, sweet, Buu had taken part in for a long time. The duo left as quickly as they came. Throughout this, not a word was heard from the townfolk. Later on, they would wonder what happened to the bakery store owner, the beloved man who had run that shop for so many years. While he was never seen again, the people ne’er gave up hope of his survival. A legend began to circulate of the Baker and the pink man… a story which, to this day remains a favorite of the elders. A most strange story, which visitors found to be both curious and outlandish. A story too far out there to be ever considered. Buu and Baba continued on until reaching a small gorge, sprouting out from the newly ventured rocks and rust. There, the two sat down, finally taking a break. Buu took this as a sign to waste into his rewards. Baba sat, with contempt, watching. As the sun set about, she finally opened her mouth, “Hey, where are ya even taking us? I’m not just gonna do this with you for the rest of my life. You know I have better things to do than just wander the desert! There’s paying customers out there!” With a small growl, sugar splattered upon his face, Buu looked up at Baba. Without another thought, he picked up a cake and hit her with it, square in the face. She fell of her ball, still mumbling nags as she went. Were an onlooker watching from afar, this exchange would be unexpected, even comical. For at this moment, not even Buu thought of destroying the world. When the world was good, it was good, and even vengeful creatures such as Buu could not always think of destruction. Sometimes there was peace. Sometimes there was chocolate. Which, here, was god after all. 'Sneaking!?' Nightfall came swiftly upon the rocky desert, wherein Buu and Baba lay nestled. By chance, the wind picked up late, and a soft rain began falling. Were this not to have happened, the possibility of catastrophe would again be let out. Not more than several miles to the east of the duo’s shelter, lay another encampment; this one more robust in its long tenure. By morning of the next day, a cold and wet fog had descended upon the little tent shelter. For but a few minutes, the wind blew, flapping the tent doors around. Then a figure, tall and lean came striding out of it’s opening, in broad gesture. Proud was his face, but innocent too; his long arms were weathered and strong and he had purpose with them. As he went to close back up the tent flap, another figure emerged. This character was not like other. His features were darker, his figure shorter. An air of importance surrounded him but in his eyes was great mystery. Not completely foreign was this look; for even as the taller looked down to greet his other, fear momentarily shot through his heart. A minute later it had passed; but not without the shorter noticing. “Hey… Goku. Are you alright?” he asked. “You’re giving me that look again.” “Oh… it’s nothing, Uub. I’m just so cold… I didn’t know deserts could get like this! We’re going to have to warm up extra hard today!” the taller proclaimed, gesturing about. Weather such as this was indeed an oddity. The sparse nomads that populated this region had no recollection of such an event ever taking place in their time. Nor had such a remarkable change of weather ever been observed by their fathers; nor even their fathers. Indeed, not even their watchful elders, grizzled and wise, had any memory of this. The Saiyan Goku, who had many years before killed Buu now stood facing the young lad. Uub was his name, and even the most empty-headed among us could see that this is Buu backwards. For this was Buu too, in his own way. This being was the vessel that King Yemma had chosen to redistribute the Majin’s power to. Goku had chosen to watch over this Uub, and to prevent the evil taint of his power to take over the body. Though Uub did not know it, he was perhaps the strongest being alive. To Goku at least, his motives were to keep this secret unknown. The two began their daily exercises, to remain physically honed against any threat. Little did they know that such things were in vain; for Buu had no intention of fighting them both. Buu’s power had been so drained after his death that he was barely stronger than Baba. Most humans would still kneel and let up to him, but no experienced fighter could he touch. Instead, Buu would fall back on his oldest tools to get his job done. Fate would have it that impotent as he was, Majin Buu still held his absorption technique. The creature stirred in his sleep, still dreaming of wizards and sweets. Baba the witch watched him with contempt, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She was an unwarranted prisoner; someone brought into this story by mere chance happenings. Clearly, Baba found this bothersome. She had not slept much the night before. Instead, she remained awake to watch Buu in case he tried to run off. The only thing worse than being Buu’s device was to lose him out here, in the untamed wild, she thought. Kid Buu’s face was anything but what it was while he was conscious. The original Buu had been wild, feral beast. His craze in that form remained exhausting as it did terrible. Upon his death, this had given way to a darker and more docile beast. Though, Baba thought, the former emotional way would surely return were he to ever get his power back. It had been strange for Baba to stumble upon Buu and see him torn in blood and tears. Even stranger was now, as he lay asleep. If anything… he looked like an innocent little child to her; sleeping away his troubles. When he woke though, his quiet vengeance would return and swiftly. Baba could do nothing but watch here, even as she sensed the presence of Goku… only a few short miles away. Baba had little knowledge of Majin Buu. This creature was peculiar in every way; and predicting his movements was nigh impossible. For that’s what she had assumed was Buu’s goal in this perplexing journey. That was, if he ever got over his sweet tooth. The creature stirred, its pink features twisting and twitching in a curious sight. A bubble of horrid mucus had been sitting atop his nose as he slept. Now that the demon had awaken, it remained, so out of place. He rose and stumbled past Baba, not looking at her. Upon relieving himself, he returned to face her. Baba’s brow was furrowed, and her patience thin. Even the nonexistent wildlife around could feel a nag coming on. “Buu! You’ve got something on your nose. Now if I’m gonna be seen with you, I want you to be presentable! People see me with you and that just lowers their expectations of my…” On and on she went. Buu growled softly, but more in embarrassment than in intimidation. He cocked his head to the side, like a curious dog would upon seeing something new. But with Majin Buu, this was no sign of curiosity. It was blatant disrespect. A small grin came to Buu’s face as he did this. While Baba, overpoweringly small in her tirade, continued, he began to smirk even more. Finally, Baba noticed this strange jest; a wicked little trick. Her reflexes were not quick enough… for in but a moment, the Majin had exhaled rapidly, spilling unknown filth onto the witch and her ball. What came next was an accident, harmless in thought. But looking back, even Baba would, with a snob, admit to its veritable damage. A scream it was, long and high and shrill too. Amplified through treachery, it pierced through even the dense fog around. So much so, that even a Saiyan in mid fight could hear it. Goku did. He stopped his progess with Uub, to listen. Still an quiet he was, but no more did he hear. “Hey! That sounded like… Baba. I hope she’s not it trouble. That did sound kind of serious.” He said to Uub. “Hey Uub. Wait here, I’m going to check it out.” Uub did not object to this. It was horrid weather to fight in and a break in the warm and dry would suit him nicely. But Goku knew of Baba. He could even sense her. Long was their history together, and if ever a scream like he just witnessed was to be heard, it was a sign of genuine trouble. Baba did not scare easily. Goku was quick to find her. She was in common position as Goku remembered, crouching over her precious ball. He landed, gingerly, and approached. “Hey, it was you Baba! I thought I heard you scream. Are you alright?” Goku laughed. It was as much his nature to do so as he was relieved. “Baba?” For Baba was not moving. Covering her was a rotten mix of unworldly things, green and putrid. She looked up at him, shaking from her distaste, “G-goku! Where’s that boy you were training with?” “What? Oh, you mean Uub? He’s back at camp. We’re only a few-“ “Fool!” she interrupted, shrilly, “Get him out of here!” “But… why, Baba?” asked Goku, perplexed. “There’s no time!” screamed Baba again, waving her arms in impatience, “Buu’s loose!” Goku took a step back, not believing her. But suddenly a shock came to him, his eyes widening in disbelief. Baba wasn’t lying. He could feel Buu creeping toward camp. It would be only moments until the two parts of Majin Buu would meet, for the first time. And no amount of magic or heavenly power could dare stop it now. 'Vs. Uub' 'Wizardry Indeed' 'Just A Kid' 'A Little One On One' 'Point, Break' 'Myself (series finale)' 'Trivia' * Unlike most other stories, this story does not feature any seasons or sagas. It is a simple one shot story, with chapter separation. If a manga would be produced, it would be only 1 volume long. * Buu's power level is exactly 11, after all his power was given to Uub. * This is mainly because he was able to keep several of his features, namely the chocolate beam, absorption technique, regeneration, and elasticity. * It should be noted that KB's regeneration abilities here are not limited to his own power. He can still regenerate from pretty much anything short of another spirit bomb. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting